Maggie Vera
Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera is the youngest of The Charmed Ones, meaning it is her duty to protect innocents and occasionally save the world. Apart from her duties as a Charmed One, Maggie is a student at Hilltowne University where she has decided to major in psychology and participates in a number of extracurriculars such as the Hilltones, the black student union, and is a pledge of Kappa Tau Kappa. Maggie is a witch with heightened abilities due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic witch abilities (casting spells and brewing potions), Maggie is also an empath meaning she is able to sense the emotions of others and read minds. This power has expanded to allow her to turn her emotions into fields of raw energy and hear the thoughts of trapped spirits. Furthermore, she can also access The Power of Three, the collective power of The Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Aside from these powers, Maggie possesses a magical staff that better helps her channels her emotions into offensive attacks. Maggie is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn, and is the adopted child of Ray Vera. This makes her the younger sister of Macy Vaughn and the younger maternal half-sister of Melanie Vera. She is the ex-girlfriend of both Parker Caine and Brian. She is close friends with Lucy, the president of Kappa, and the Whitelighter of all of The Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn, but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. She was born seven years after Mel and ten years after Macy. Some time after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In "Pilot", three months after her mother's death, Maggie and Mel had a fall out over Mel blaming Maggie for their mom's death. She later learns of Macy's existence. Then learning she has powers, and eventually learning about her destiny from their Whitelighter, Harry. After defeating their first demon, the two mend their relationship and welcome Macy into the family. In "Let This Mother Out", Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it is their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit is not really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. In "Sweet Tooth", Maggie has an encounter with a rude costumer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's vigin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. In "Exorcise Your Demons", days later, she encounters Parker while in her World Literature class. Parker agrees to be Maggie's tutor when the latter reveals she is behind on her classes. TBA In "Other Women", TBA In "Kappa Spirit", TBA In "Out of Scythe", TBA In "Bug a Boo", TBA In "Jingle Hell", TBA In "Keep Calm and Harry On", TBA In "Witch Perfect", TBA In "You're Dead to Me", TBA In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", TBA In "Touched by a Demon", TBA In "Switches & Stones", TBA In "Memento Mori", TBA In "Surrender", TBA In "The Replacement", TBA In "Source Material", TBA In "Ambush", TBA In "Red Rain", TBA In "The Source Awakens", TBA |-|Season 2= Season 2 In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA Personality Maggie is described as bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. She possesses a great amount of emotional intelligence and empathy, even before her powers kicked in. Despite this, Maggie can be very sensitive and deeply insecure. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman of Latina and Black American descent between in her late teens and early twenties. She has shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. Maggie is very attractive. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. **'Taydeus Vanquishing Spell:' The vanquishing spell in the Book of Shadows that was used by the Power of Three in order to vanquish their first demon. This spell roughly translates to "your fear is the strength of women which will be your ultimate end." **'Spirit Summoning Spell:' This spell was used to summon a being out of a spirit board by Maggie and Mel. **'To Repair a Broken Object:' A spell to repair a broken object. Used by Maggie to repair the Spirit Board. **'Truth Serum:' Used by the sisters in an attempt to compel the truth out of Harry, but it was accidentally given to Niko, which made her tell the truth when she ingested it. **'Glamour:' A glamour spell is used to change the appearance and form of an object or person. Maggie Vera used this spell from the Book of Shadows for personal gain to improve a party for her sorority and impress her sisters, and later to create decoy for the Shadow Demon. **'Elemental Binding Spell:' Taught by Harry, and Macy, Mel, and Maggie attempted to use the binding spell to capture the Harbinger of Hell, but Maggie lost her balance during her performance of the spell, rendering it useless. **'Protection Spell:' The Charmed Ones attempted to form a barrier around Vera Manor to keep the Harbinger of Hell from entering and the people inside from leaving. However, the spell was unsuccessful since the Harbinger had already arrived. **'Exorcism Ritual:' The Exorcism Ritual was created by Marisol Vera, who prophesized that her daughters would need it to save the life of Angela Wu. **'Invoking the Moirai:' The Charmed Ones found this powerful spell to alter history, and used it to erase Mel's relationship with Niko in order to protect the latter. **'Call to a Restless Spirit:' Maggie and Mel used this spell to go back in time and find out what type of spirit Brenda Mancini was. **'Light of Theia:' The sisters used this spell in attempt to vanquish the Shadow Demon, but he used the shards of the Scythe of Tartarus to summon the third one and knock down one of the sisters. **'Fumigation Spell:' The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish Lainey. **'Tartarus Imprisonment Spell:' Parker and the Charmed Ones used this spell to activate the staff to trap Hunter in Tartarus. **'Protection against Hurt (The Hurt Blocker):' Maggie cast this spell to avoid feeling the pain caused by Parker's revelation. **'Maggie's Power of Three Spell:' A spell that allowed her and her sisters to join their powers and shield themselves from Alastor's fire attack, and later to defend themselves from Fiona's deathbolts. **'Siren Vanquishing Spell:' Used by Maggie, but it failed since the Maestro was not actually a siren but rather the conductor responsible for teaching them their song. **'To Expel the Maestro:' Used to release Mr. Miranda from the possession of the Maestro. **'Escape Oil:' Mel and Maggie used this entry to make new oil to free Macy and Harry from other reality. **'Psychometry:' Used **'Sumerian Shroud:' Used to trap Tessa in the astral plane for thirty breaths. **'Incinti Spell:' Used to stop Harry from attacking Mel while he was under Fiona's control. **'Password Spell:' Maggie used a spell on Lucy's phone to check who she is texting with. **'Balance Restoration:' Used to restore balance in disturbed existence. **'The Sacred Flame/The Source Extraction Spell:' Used to extract the power of the Sacred Flame (or The Source of All Evil) from Macy and trap it in Macy's Yin Yang Necklace. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through the use of arcane tools. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Foresight:' In Deconstructing Harry, Maggie gained the ability to perceive small segments of future events. Similar to her empathic powers, Maggie's ability to foretell the future works in a tactical fashion; for example, she received her first psychic vision by shaking hands with Jordan Chase. ;Inactive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Maggie and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Maggie and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Immunity:' The capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Maggie has proven to be immune to Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust. ;Former Powers After being placed in "witchness protection", Maggie was stripped of her aura which caused her to lose access to her currently possessed active powers as well. *'Empathy:'Maggie’s core power is empathy. Maggie's primary Wiccan power allowed her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Maggie's ability was tactile, which required her to touch the being whose minds she wished to read and emotions she wished to sense. Maggie's powers have expanded as of Red Rain, allowing her to connect with Parker on an empathic plane despite not knowing his location. Due to being in "Witchness Protection", Maggie is temporarily cut off from her power of Empathy and it is unknown when it will return. **'Empathic Telepathy:'George Northy’s Twitter Maggie's power allowed her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Maggie's powers developed, she was also able to send her own thoughts to beings she was in contact with and influence them telepathically, as seen when she projected her thoughts into Macy's mind, stopping her sister from hurting and eventually killing Cyd. Maggie's influence was also able to nullify the effects of Chloe's pixie dust on Harry and Parker respectively. **'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie's innate empathy allowed her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy.Joey Falco’s Twitter When Maggie's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Macy, Mel, and herself from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Parker, Maggie's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Fiona Callahan, she projected a force-field with the aid of her sisters that protected The Charmed Ones from Fiona's Deathbolts. Through the empathic staff that her mother left for her, she is able to better focus this ability, as shown when in battle with Hunter Caine in Ambush and separately with Parker Caine in Red Rain. **'Psychometry:' As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie developed a form of spiritual telepathy, allowing her to read the minds/emotions of and commune with spirits.The Replacement ---- Maggie temporarily gained this power after touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus that supercharged her empathy. *'Soul Transference:' After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Maggie's empathy (temporarily) expanded to the point of transferring her soul into Mel's body, and vice versa. ---- Maggie temporarily gained this power after switching bodies with Mel. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Mel's power to manipulate the flow of time which she received after their souls were transfered into each another. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to freeze time. Maggie only used this power once in Mel's body after learning how to trigger it.Switches & Stones ;Abilities *'Fair Combatant:' Maggie has displayed some athletic ability attributable to her apparent practicing of Pilates in lieu with her sorority membership training, kicking a demonically possessed Brian off herself, and assisted Mel in physical combat against Charity. Later, whilst under the influence of Viralis' blood and receiving instructions from him to kill anyone who enters his barn, Maggie, in a manic and near-feral state, proved formidable enough to come close in defeating Mel at hand-to-hand single combat. Using the Empathic Staff that her mother left her, she had an intense one-on-one with Hunter Caine and managed to vanquish him, but not before he killed Elder Silver. *'Singing:' Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to the Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. *'Alcoholic Tolerance:' In spite of her under-aged body, and much to Mel's chagrin, Maggie has displayed a surprising threshold for tolerating the alcoholic beverages without even remotely showing signs of getting drunk regardless of the quantities she downs. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This spell disrupts Maggie's powers, disabling her from reading other beings' minds. Equipment *'Empathic Staff:' Marisol left Maggie a staff which allows her to focus her ability to manipulate emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto a empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Relationships Family *'Maggie and Marisol Vera:' Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). *'Maggie and Mel Vera:' Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. *'Maggie and Macy Vaughn:' Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel as a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must have had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Later on, Macy reveals to Maggie that they're full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. *'Maggie and Dexter Vaughn:' Dexter and Marisol conceived her during New Years Eve 2000. Dexter knew about Maggie being his biological daughter, but never met her. *'Maggie and Ray Vera:' She thought he was her biological father all her life. After Maggie's 5th birthday, Ray walked out on Marisol and the dauthers. He kept in touch with Maggie barely and wasn't able to show up for Christmas 2018. Romantic Life *'Maggie and Brian:' They dated in high school, but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends with benefits relationship for a second but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. *'Maggie and Parker:' Maggie and Parker Caine were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. Their relationship status is unknown after Maggie discovers Parker is a half-demon sent by his demon father to wreak havoc on her and her sisters' lives. Maggie decides to end things with Parker. Friends *'Maggie and Harry Greenwood': TBA *'Maggie and Lucy': TBA Appearances Trivia *Originally, her name was Madison but it later got changed to Maggie. *Jeffery is the second Charmed One to be cast in the series. *Sarah Jeffery confirmed via Twitter that her character is both an "empath" and a "telepath".Sarah Jeffery’s Twitter *She is based on Phoebe Halliwell. **However, Maggie doesn't share the same primary power as Phoebe. Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is telepathy. Maggie and Phoebe do both share the empathic ability to sense emotions. Maggie and Phoebe also activate their abilities similarly through touch. Maggie has to touch a specific person to hear their thoughts and Phoebe has to touch an object or person to receive a vision of the future or past. As of Red Rain, Maggie developed a type of psychometry similar to Phoebe's power of premonition - however, Maggie requires a spell in order to use it. **Her counterpart, Phoebe, was excited to be a witch while Maggie was reluctant about it. **Phoebe was a rebellious, wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up as a good daughter. **Maggie is vegan while Phoebe was vegetarian. **Like Phoebe, she is romantically involved with a half-demon. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt, however, it changed to Vera, alluding to the characters' Latina heritage. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *In preschool, she had, as Mel put it, an unhealthy obsession with the green Teletubby. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a known middle name. This differs from the original series where none of the original Charmed Ones had their middle names revealed. *Even though Maggie's power was officially named telepathy, she is referred to as an Empath because she can also sense emotions. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Macy discovered that she and Maggie shared the same father. This was a new change since a show-runner had announced before the show had aired that all three sisters had different fathers. **However this was slightly retconned in Jingle Hell when Mel gave Macy the rundown on her father, who she thought at the time was also Maggie's. Quotes I have to trust my own feelings. I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need. Careful with mom's bong! "You're smart and you're sexy. You're funny and you're serious. And screw anyone who tries to put you in a box." —Maggie to Macy in [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth'']]. References Category:2001 births Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Season 2 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Main Characters Category:Wizards Category:Charmed Ones (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Former Students Category:The Hilltones Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Kappa Tau Kappa Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Empaths Category:Telepaths Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Seers